You Could Also Replace Your Dell Inspiron 1545 Keyboard
As the fast development of the electronics and laptops, most of us usually use laptops over than 5 or 6 hours everyday, accordingly the laptops are easily to have some problems, such as a defective ac adapter, an exhausted battery or a low pixel lcd panel. There also may be some problems in the laptop keyboard. If you want to replace a set of keys on your Dell Inspiron 1545 Keyboard or replace the entire keyboard itself, you will need to remove the existing keyboard from the motherboard without disassembling the entire notebook. The laptop keyboard can be removed easily after removing the keyboard bezel; you will need some basic tools to take it apart, and can perform the disassembly in under an hour. So instead of send the defective laptop keyboard to the amend shop, we could replace it easily at home, only one hour needed and some basic knowledge as following. It will also greatly save our time and money. As there is a very important thing to do before doing anything to our laptop, make sure to prepare your laptop for disassembly. Remove the battery from underneath the laptop, and remove the AC power. The laptop should not be connected to any hardware or external devices, never! Carefully remove the keyboard bezel. The keyboard bezel is the thin frame or plastic strip holding the laptop keyboard in place. You can lift the bezel using a small flathead screwdriver, or unscrew it from the base of the notebook if it is secured with screws. The way the bezel is secured depends on the make and model of your laptop. Detach the keyboard cable. Slowly lift the keyboard upward and back with one hand, and locate the wide cable underneath. This is typically attached right below the space bar and is attached with a plug and socket. Gently pull the cable plug up in a vertical direction to remove it from the socket. Unscrew the keyboard from the system board. You will see one or two large screws directly above the keyboard after removing the bezel. Unfasten these using the appropriate screwdriver to release the keyboard from the system board. At the same time, as soon as the big screws unfasten from the laptop, put them together in a small box and avoid any missing. Up to now the old keyboard is totally took apart from the laptop. Then we could clean the inner place of the laptop careful, put on the new laptop keyboard according to the above detailed process, make sure do not overthrow any steps. For more convenience, we could also purchase the laptop keyboard online, feevoo.com is a great laptop part online store. There are also a lot of other laptop parts, such as : Dell Inspiron 1464 keyboard US( ) HP Pavilion DV1000 keyboard(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included) Dell Inspiron 1300 keyboard(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included) Dell Inspiron B120 keyboard(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included) Toshiba Satellite M18 keyboard(Colour: Black Status: Genuine and new) HP Presario CQ61 Keyboard(NEW Color: Black Layout: US) HP Pavilion DV4 keyboard black US(Color: Black ; Status: NEW ) Samsung P28 keyboard(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included ) Dell Inspiron 630M Keyboard(Layout: US Version Letter: English)